Teach Me
by GeneHarlow
Summary: Alex returns home one day to find Norma engaging in one of her favourite pastimes, and wants her to teach him. ;) - Just a very short, very simple, (surprisingly clean) little one shot.


**This is just something really short and simple that I threw together last night after WhereAreWeGoing requested a cute, fluffy little one shot to cheer us all up on Election night. Anyone who follows me on twitter knows my feelings on it so I won't ramble on here, but I just feel like we need something good and wholesome and pure right now. Thus the surprisingly clean and non-smutty nature of this fic. Don't worry - It won't last. Back to our regularly scheduled filth soon ;)**

* * *

 _"And the songbirds are singing... like they know the score..."_

Norma's soft voice filtered out of the open window, making Alex stop at the top of the steps, listening to her sing for a moment. He rarely got to hear her sing, only the occasional hummed melody, or singing along cutely to something on the radio in the car. She didn't seem to know the words to anything from the last twenty years though, and always ended up just humming along, bobbing her head a little.

This was different though, and he managed to open the door as quietly as he could, slipping inside, and leaning against the doorframe, watching as her blonde curls bounced while she tinkered away on the old piano, singing softly to herself.

 _"And I love you, I love you, I love you, like never before."_ She carried on singing, her deft fingers gliding over the keys, tapping out the melody.

He couldn't help but smile, taking a small step forward, a tiny creak of the floorboard finally giving him away, making her jump. She stopped playing, her hand flying to her chest as she turned, puffing out a relieved laugh.

"Oh, Alex! You scared me."

"Sorry." He walked over to her, leaning down to press a kiss against her lips. "I didn't want to interrupt you."

She flung a hand over her eyes, grinning awkwardly.

"How much did you hear?" She groaned, avoiding his gaze, before he plonked himself down next to her, nudging her to move up with his hip, pulling her hand away from her face.

"I heard enough."

"I don't like people to hear me." She said quietly, letting him pull her hand onto his lap. "My dad always said I wasn't very good." She added, in a tiny voice.

"Well, your dad was wrong." He said immediately, examining her long fingers with interest.

"Who taught you?" He asked suddenly, always yearning to know more about the complex creature swinging her leg back and forward idly next to him.

"My grandfather." She said simply, reaching out to press a couple of keys, vaguely melodically. "He was real sweet." She added sadly, and he leaned against her supportively for a moment, nuzzling his head against hers.

"Play something." He said suddenly, after a comfortable silence, and her head sprang up, her mouth dropping open.

"Ohhh no, no." She shook her head, holding her hands up.

"Yeah, play something." He coaxed gently, and she just shook her head more vehemently. "I can go stand outside again if it helps?"

She laughed, but remained stubborn, holding her hands up.

"Alex, no." She said, firmly but gently.

"Ok, ok." He reached across her, taking both her hands in his, and then placing their clasped hands over the keys. "So, teach me."

She giggled, her fingers flexing where they were held in his palms.

"What?"

"Teach me. Teach me to play something." She frowned at him, giggling, unsure of whether he was being serious or not.

"Really?"

"Yeah." He leaned in close to her, his lips grazing the shell of her ear when he spoke. "You already know I'm good with my hands." He whispered seductively, giving her hands a little squeeze, before splaying his fingers out over hers. "And I take direction VERY well..."

"Mm. You do." She agreed, shifting in her seat a little, her breathing hitching a little as memories of him obliging her every will flashed through her mind.

"Ok. So..." She shook herself a little before arranging his fingers over the keys delicately. "Do this." She pressed down a little, and a pretty chord rang out.

"Ok, now..." She struggled to manipulate his hands into the position she wanted. "Now this." She pressed down, and another chord played.

"That's C." She explained, before rearranging his hand back into the first position. "That one was G. Ok?"

He nodded seriously, trying his best to commit them to memory.

"Ok, so..." She took a deep breath, leaving her hand hovering over his, her other hands stretching out to the other end of the keys.

She tapped the back of his fingers and he took he cue, playing the chord she'd instructed him to play.

" _Come with..._ " She began to sing, folding his fingers into the other chord, pausing while he rushed to change his hand. " _Me_." She giggled through the song, as he finally managed it. " _Myyy love."_

She tightened her grip, taking control of his hand a little more, realising he didn't have the grasp to master the chords quite yet, while her other hand nonchalantly tinkled out the complicated melody with ease, while she sang softly and sweetly.

 _"To the sea... The sea of love..."_

He watched her, watching as she concentrated, giggling now and then as the song faltered due to his inept hands, managing to stumble their way through it.

" _Do you remember... when we met?-_ " She sang prettily, and she was cut off as he suddenly leaned his head forwards, pressing his lips against hers. The piano notes stuttered to a stop as she kissed him back, her mouth dropping open in surprise, her hand drifting to brush against his cheek.

"Did I say the lesson was over?" She muttered into his mouth and he chuckled, pulling back and sitting up a little straighter, as if he were ready to learn. She giggled at him, reaching for his face, turning him back to her, kissing him hard again.

"Ok. The lesson's over." She whispered, moving her lips to his jaw. He reached around her, hooking his hand under her thigh and grasping suddenly, lifting her and pulling her to straddle his lap in one smooth movement. She gasped, letting her thighs settle either side of him, leaning back and flinching at the discordant notes that played.

"That was very smooth." She admitted, as his hands slid up her back, tangling in her hair.

"Mm.. I thought so." He grinned at her, kissing her again, his tongue flicking out against her bottom lip.

"Bedroom?" He murmured, flicking his eyes hopefully to the piano behind her.

"Bedroom." She confirmed definitively, rolling her eyes at his slightly disappointed expression. She'd scrimped and saved for that piano for years. It was the only piece of furniture she'd brought with her from the house she'd shared with Sam - She wasn't going to have it break under their combined weight.

He stood up abruptly, like he'd had to talk his knees into co-operating with him, holding onto her ass as her legs and arms wrapped more firmly around him, before he started towards the stairs. Her lips kissed and sucked and nibbled at his neck, while he carried her delicately, half sprinting up the stairs.

"So, what's our next lesson going to be?" He murmured, kicking the door shut behind them.

"Well..." Norma let out the dirtiest chuckle he'd ever heard and he laughed, putting his eager hands to good use.

"How can you be so bad at the piano...?"


End file.
